


A day in the life

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Glasses kink, Implied Sexual Content, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married Couple, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Eventually, however, Sansa couldn’t take it anymore as he pushed his glasses up once more.“Right, Ailsa. Into your own room now, bed time.”“Aww, mummy!”“Sans,” Jon huffed. “Harry just got his letter and…”“Jon,” she replied, her voice as sweet as honey and silencing him immediately, for he knew it was her bedroom voice. “The quicker they’re in bed, the quicker I’m in bed.”Jon swallowed thickly before jumping to his feet. “Right kids, you heard your mother!”





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from discord chat

The sight of her house made Sansa sigh in relief, glad another workday was over. Already she was imaging kicking her shoes off and sinking into a chair. Jon would have a pot of tea made ready for her, and whatever leftovers from dinner would be in the oven for her to eat while Jon settled their twins.

At first, she had been worried about switching from freelance photography to working for a magazine, knowing it would mean later nights every so often. But Jon had encouraged her to take it, stating that he would go into the office during school hours and he would work from home one of the weekend days instead so that they could have one family day all together.

“I’m home,” she called as she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

“Mummy!” Ailsa called, running out of the living room and Sansa kneeled to let her daughter run into her arms.

“Hello sweetheart!” Sansa cooed, squeezing her close. “Where’s Robbie?”

“Daddy is giving him a bath because he got paint in his hair.”

“Your brother never learns, does he?” Sansa commented fondly. Ailsa giggled, shaking her head.

Sansa stood to kick off her shoes at last and then wandered through to the kitchen, her daughter tottering after her.

“Can we send my letter to Santa tonight?” she asked, sliding into a chair.

“Of course,” Sansa replied, taking a cup from the cupboard and pouring some tea into it. “What did you ask him for this year?”

“A baby sister.”

Sansa snorted around her tea, spitting it back out into the cup in her surprise. Ailsa blinked at her, face scrunching in concern.

“Are you alright mummy?”

“I’m fine,” Sansa gasped out, still feeling the tea burning her nose.

“Hey,” Jon commented as he entered the kitchen with Robbie clutching his hand. Immediately, he noticed her distress. “You okay?”

Sansa held a hand up, nodding vigorously. “Yeah. Honestly, fine.”

“Okay,” Jon replied, though he continued to give her a concerned look for a few seconds before turning his attention to Ailsa. “Come on kiddo, bed time.”

Sansa gave her daughter a kiss on the head. “I’ll take care of these letters sweetie. Go and brush your teeth please.”

Ailsa hugged her around the waist before taking Jon’s free hand and disappearing upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Sansa took the leftover pasta dish from the fridge and shoved it into the microwave. Shaking her head in amusement, she took the letters the kids had written and carefully put them into the inside pocket of her work bag, zipping it up carefully afterwards.

The microwave pinged and her stomach immediately grumbled with anticipation. Normally, Sansa was home much later on these nights, meaning Jon would do the bedtime routine and the kids were already fast asleep. She loved reading them to sleep herself so Jon usually got on with any last-minute work things he needed to do on her earlier nights while she did the bedtime routine.

Grabbing a fork, she dug straight in, moaning as the tomato flavour exploded onto her tongue. Jon was rather talented in the kitchen. Immediately she flushed as she recalled that his other talent had led to the twins being conceived in this kitchen as well.

Placing the finished bowl into the dishwasher, she checked her face in the mirror for the dreaded sauce moustache and, seeing it was all clear, headed up the stairs to brush her teeth.

She could hear Ailsa in her room, yelling at her father to wait before starting the story as she got changed. Jon calmly called back that they were waiting for her and a second later she heard her daughter’s footsteps pattering across the hall towards her brother’s room.

As she started brushing her teeth, she could hear Jon’s voice in the other room already starting on the Harry Potter opening. She rolled her eyes even though she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. Jon, her adorable geek of a husband was obsessed with Harry Potter and must have already read the first book to their kids half a dozen times. But, since nobody was complaining, and she never got the opportunity to see Jon do his reading, she didn’t call through to mock the choice.

Finishing up, she switched the light off and crossed over into Robbie’s room. Jon looked up at her for a brief second with a gentle smile before he pushed his glasses up and continued to read. Sansa however, felt a wave of desire rush through her at the sight of him.

He hardly ever wore his glasses, although Sansa loved them. But if that wasn’t sexy enough, the image of him reading provided added stimulation. Perhaps Ailsa would be getting her baby sister after all if the fact Sansa wanted to drag him to bed and devour him all night long had any sway in the matter.

She shifted slightly, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassing realisation that she should _not_ be thinking about such things while Jon continued to read Harry Potter.

Eventually, however, Sansa couldn’t take it anymore as he pushed his glasses up once more.

“Right, Ailsa. Into your own room now, bed time.”

“Aww, mummy!”

“Sans,” Jon huffed. “Harry just got his letter and…”

“Jon,” she replied, her voice as sweet as honey and silencing him immediately, for he knew it was her bedroom voice. “The quicker _they’re_ in bed, the quicker _I’m_ in bed.”

Jon swallowed thickly before jumping to his feet. “Right kids, you heard your mother!”

Protesting to the very end, the twins eventually went to their beds and Jon had barely shut the doors before he pushed her against the wall of the corridor and kissed her until she was breathless.

“Come on,” she purred, grabbing his hand and hurrying them to their own room at the end. She turned suddenly, hooking her arms around his waist and giving him a flirtatious smile. “Leave the glasses on.”

Jon gave a little mock bow. “As my lady commands.”

Afterwards, when he had proved just how well he could follow her demands and they lay breathless atop the cool sheets, she turned to him, biting her lip shyly.

“Ailsa asked for a little sister,” she whispered.

Jon’s eyes fluttered open, even in the dark she can see how he gave a slow smile. “Well, I think we missed the Christmas delivery date.”

She hummed distractedly. “But would you…want another child?”

Jon rolled onto his side, his hand stroking down her chest and settling on her hip as he propped himself up on the other hand. “Do you?”

She nodded slowly. Jon’s smile grew before he leaned down and kissed her again.

“Best get to work then,” he teased, already shifting to lie on top of her once more.


End file.
